This invention relates to a process for preparing polymeric compositions from arylcyclobutene monomeric compositions, and particularly to such a process using partially polymerized compositions of arylcyclobutene monomers.
Arylcyclobutene monomeric compositions are useful in preparing thermoset and thermoplastic polymeric compositions. Such polymeric compositions are highly desirable because they exhibit excellent thermal stability and chemical resistance. Such polymeric compositions typically can exhibit thermal degradation temperatures above 300.degree. C., and are insoluble in many organic solvents and in water. Therefore, they find uses as films, coatings, adhesives, fiber-reinforced plastics, composites, structural laminates and other engineering applications.
Typically, arylcyclobutene monomeric compositions are provided in solid or powder form. One useful polymerization technique is to heat the monomeric composition to a sufficient polymerization temperature. Unfortunately, the melted monomers exhibit a low viscosity which decreases its effectiveness in processing. For example, when used as a coating, or an adhesive the low viscosity melted monomer can flow off of the intended surface or substrate. Also, for example, in compression molding processes, the low-viscosity melted monomer can leak out of the mold. Moreover, the polymeric compositions exhibit an undesirable amount of volumetric shrinkage when prepared directly from the monomeric compositions.
In view of the disadvantages of known methods, it would be desirable to provide reactive compositions from arylcyclobutene monomeric compositions which could be readily employed to prepare cured polymeric compositions in fabrication processes wherein the reactive compositions do not have an ineffectively low viscosity, and which substantially retain their volume upon curing. It is also desirable to have a process for preparing polymeric compositions from arylcyclobutene monomeric compositions which would not experience such difficulties.